


The Pixie Job

by AlannaofRoses



Series: The Pack Long Con [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Pixie Parker, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Eliot Spencer, Shifter Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaofRoses/pseuds/AlannaofRoses
Summary: Parker knows she's broken. But sometimes all it takes is finding someone whose broken pieces match yours for healing to begin.This is non-romantic Eliot and Parker bonding and sweetness from Parker's POV. Tiny bit of violence/blood near the end, but nothing graphic. Set during/after The Trusting a Shifter Job, and may read better if you've read that one first.
Series: The Pack Long Con [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	The Pixie Job

Parker often thought the world was too big.

Even in her human form, it could be hard to find spaces small enough to make her feel safe. Vents, air ducts, elevator shafts, they all helped, partially because very few ‘normal’ people would have ever visited them at all. Find a small enough, out-of-the-way enough place and she could get a little peace from the loud, busy, big world.

If she couldn’t be small, high was second best. She was glad Hardison had chosen a taller building. She could sit on the roof and look out over the city like a queen holding court. Sometimes she stepped right up to the edge without her gear, her toes just over the line, the wind playing with her hair, tugging at her as it urged her to fly.

She’d always dreamed of flying.

But the thing about pixies was, they needed love to grow their wings.

It was why she’d always hated her pixie form. The small, weak, shriveled things that hung limp against her back never failed to break her heart. The knowledge that she would never fly grounded her faster than any fall ever could.

She’d found other ways to fly, just like she’d found other ways to be small. It wasn’t the same, but it helped. Most of the time.

Parker liked having a team. Really she did. It was odd, to have people to care about, and people who cared about her in return, but she’d adjusted. She’d kept her own spaces, and she’d mapped every vent and roof access in their base as soon as possible.

She had been glad, when Nate had first introduced them all, to find she wasn’t the only non-human on the team. Eliot Spencer had known what she was immediately, his Shifter senses telling him what even Nate hadn’t seen at first.

They’d bonded instantly and wordlessly, with Eliot watching out for her just a little more than the others, relaxing around her in a way she suspected he hadn’t around anyone in a long time. They were the same, really, two broken creatures doing their best.

It was after the explosion at the warehouse, Eliot snarling in rage, less human than the team had seen him yet. He had bent over her, elongated teeth and nails and fury in his eyes.

She had smiled at him, knowing his anger was only a cover for his fear. And in a mockery of every warning she’d ever heard about Shifters, she had reached up and touched his face, her fingers millimeters from those razor blade teeth.

He had looked down, fury melting to relief, his Shifter features fading along with it until human-Eliot was looking back at her, in control again.

She’d seen Nate’s surprise.

She wasn’t sure what exactly had come over her. But there was something in the broken parts of him that called to the broken parts of her.

That night, she dared to shift for the first time in a long time. Her wings twitched lightly behind her.

It wasn’t love, not in the way humans defined it. She wasn’t ‘in love’ with Eliot, nor he with her. But they were soul-kin, two creatures who understood each other on a fundamental level and accepted the other completely. For all the grumpy and the crazy and the monster underneath.

She dared more.

She sat closer to him. She didn’t back down when he snapped or growled. She wasn’t afraid of his teeth or his claws. She poked him when he was injured or teased him when they weren’t on the con.

He warmed to her like a flower opening to the sun. She wondered how long he, too, had gone without love.

Every day, her wings grew stronger.

It was another warehouse.

Another set of bad guys, intent on hurting innocents.

A plan that didn’t go quite right.

Parker was captured.

She barely resisted the urge to turn into her pixie form, even knowing her healing wings still weren’t strong enough for her to escape. She’d so rarely been captured. Her entire skill set revolved around getting away, on not getting captured and held and probably killed in warehouses.

Parker was scared.

They frogmarched her towards a chair, Parker silently panicking.

In her ear, through the earbud they hadn’t found yet, Hardison was loudly panicking.

“Ok, Parker, just, hold tight. We’re coming mama, we’re fifteen minutes out…”

“She doesn’t have fifteen minutes.” Eliot growled, his voice barely human. “I’m going in.”

“Eliot!” That was Nate. “Don’t…”

The warehouse doors banged open.

A roar shattered the air.

An enormous lion thundered into the room.

The men were toothpicks before Eliot’s rage. He didn’t kill, but more than one of the men would never walk again.

Parker stood with her back to the chair and watched.

Finally, it was over.

Lion-Eliot wouldn’t meet her eyes, blood dripping from his fangs.

Parker walked towards him. Slowly, so as not to scare him, but with firm purpose. He flinched when she reached out to him. She waited, her hand outstretched, until he huffed and relaxed.

His mane was as soft as she’d always dreamed.

She buried her hands up to her wrists, stroking the soft hair with sheer delight.

It took her a moment to realize Eliot was watching her, his golden eyes wide.

She smiled back. “I’m not scared of you. You’re like a big cat.”

Lion-Eliot snorted.

“Can I ride you?”

If a lion could look shocked, Eliot pulled it off pretty well. She barely waited for his nod before she swung onto his back. She giggled as he began to walk cautiously, his muscles rippling under her as he carried her with ease.

Still, something wasn’t quite right.

With barely a thought, Parker was tiny. Her wings fluttered shiny and bright behind her as she buried herself in Eliot’s mane.

Finally, a space small enough to make her feel safe.

To say the team was a little shocked when they arrived to find a giant lion waiting for them, a tiny pixie sleeping between his ears… well.

Parker knew she had found where she belonged.


End file.
